Better the Devil
by Hustlers
Summary: Sarah finds herself facing serious charges and unconsciously makes a wish. An opportunity Jareth is no willing to ignore.


**Hello everyone, I have been away for quite some time and am hoping to rekindle my passion for writing, sort myself out and get back on track. So here it is, a fresh start. Sorry if the grammar is poor as always I write for fun and do not own The Labyrinth or its characters. Such a pity**

Chapter 1

The room was dull and sparse, all four walls except the one that supported a large mirror identical in a dirty grey colour. The ceiling was no better, yellow tiles covered its surface, twenty-six to be precise, she had counted each one. A central fluorescent light that flickered at irregular intervals offered a small amount of illumination. The whole place smelt of cheap bleach and stale sweat the three chairs that had been recently vacated, one where she sat and the table that separated them from each other. the only furniture in the room,

A single tear slid down her face as she stared at the folder that lay open before her showing the evidence that had just been presented., When her father had hugged her a month ago, as she left, telling her to call if she needed anything, she had never expected she would need him for something like this Sarah wiped the tear away with the back of her hand, how had she gotten into this mess, she just could not remember. Sitting there alone in the silence she wracked her brain for the answers, playing repeatedly that night a week ago,

It had been Stacey who had suggested the night out, she had sold it to Sarah as a kind of breaking the ice experience and Sarah, being the new girl at the store and only recently moved to the town didn't feel she could refuse. Stacey was nearly six-foot-tall, she sported the perfect hourglass figure and confidence poured from her every pore. She knew she was attractive, right from her long wavy red hair down to her expensive heels and she knew how to work people to get what she wanted. Sarah felt quite plain stood next to this image of sexuality. No shrinking violet by any means but there was something about Stacey that put everyone else in the shadows. She had been quite cool towards Sarah when they had first been introduced but over the coming weeks Stacey had warmed to her and begun to talk more with Sarah.

This place was to be her fresh start, breaking out into the world on her own. She had found a lovely little apartment and quickly secured a job. Everything seemed to just fall into place. The store where they both worked was one of the most successful in town, it wasn't Sarah's dream job but it provided an income while she tried to find something more rewarding. She had been there a month when Stacey suggested the night out, looking back now Sarah wished she had stayed home with her meal for one and a bottle of wine. She remembered going to the club, the flashing lights, loud music and the crowd. She even remembered the guy she had danced with, some friend of Stacey's partner, she had described him to the investigating officers, his name, she was not so sure on, Damien or Darren? She had left the club with him, Stacey and Stacey's boyfriend and then…nothing, she remembered nothing. It was like the events that had followed had been completely erased.

Then two days ago, she was woken by someone banging loudly on her apartment door and once she answered was arrested for armed robbery and assault, with the possibility of a murder charge. She had stood there frozen in shock as the charges were read to her, she had simply agreed to go to the station without fuss. The whole thing was a misunderstanding, surely, a case of mistaken identity. Yes, she knew of the robbery, how could she not, it had been all over the news for the past few days. A large jewellery chain and the poor store owner who had been stabbed and was currently fighting for his life in hospital. She had assumed once she told them where she had been and who with then she would be on her way home. They had questioned her briefly initially before placing her in a holding cell while they verified information. Time seemed to pass so slowly, there was nothing to occupy her other than counting the tiles upon the walls and watching the various insects move across the room. It was when the officer returned, a blank expression on his face, that the first shreds of uncertainty began to take hold. He had led her to this grey box where she now sat and told her that Stacey had denied being with her that night, she felt a shiver run through her as true unease grasped her. she had seen the statement Stacey had signed saying she had been at the club with her boyfriend and briefly saw Sarah dancing with some guy. Stacey had said they did not arrive or leave together. There was no CCTV available from the club or outside and the bouncers on the door could not recall Sarah.

At that point, The officer had told her she needed to arrange legal representation and Sarah had phoned the only lawyer she could think of, her father. That call had been so difficult, he had been as shocked as Sarah had been but assured her he would be there within an hour and help to straighten everything out. That hour was one of the longest she had ever experienced, sat upon the hard bed in the holding cell listening to the shouts from other prisoners.

Once her father arrived things got decidedly worse. The officer had opened the file in front of him and presented them both with the supporting evidence. They had forensic reports that proved she had been in the jewellery store, both her fingerprints and other DNA evidence had been found there. Also, the knife found near the scene carried her prints. They then presented stilled photos from the CCTV camera that faced the store which clearly showed Sarah Sat in the driver's seat of the car at the time of the robbery. Then he had shown her a photo of some of the stolen items found in her apartment. Everything they showed her pointed to her and no matter how she denied it the evidence was damning. Even her own father had serious doubts regarding her innocence. Her father had asked for some time alone with her, which had been granted but no matter how Sarah tried she just could not think of an explanation, yet she knew she would not do anything like this, she knew in her heart. As Robert went over every detail with her, questioning her repeatedly, Sarah's temper began to ignite. Her own father did not believe her any more than the police did.

Now she was sat in this room alone, while her father and the officers discussed her future and Sarah had a feeling it was no longer as bright as it once was. She was sure she had been framed, she would never, ever do such a thing and the only person she could recall was Stacey.

Sarah placed her crossed arms onto the cold surface of the table and her forehead onto them as the tears began to flow. How had she managed to get into such a mess? She wasn't an evil person, she had never done anything to hurt anyone in her life. The worst thing she had ever done was wish Toby away but she had not meant it, put it right and learned from it.

"Jareth, I wish I was in your Labyrinth right now" Sarah whispered

Sarah kept her face buried and failed to notice the light flicker more violently than it had before or the figure that appeared in the corner of the room. His lean shape leaning against the wall, dressed in navy blues and blacks. He danced a crystal back and forth along his hand as he surveyed the small room and the forlorn girl before him, her face hidden from view by the long brunette hair. He had no doubt it was her, he had known the moment she had spoken his name. What had surprised him was the wish she made. He took in the depressing room and his eyes scanned briefly across the papers on the desk.

"Well, Sarah it seems you are in quite a mess"

At hearing his voice Sarah's head shot up from the table, with such speed she overbalanced and both herself and the chair fell backwards. He didn't move to assist her up just stood and smirked down at her from his position against the wall. She sat there on the floor in complete shock for a few minutes unable to believe her eyes. Sarah slowly stood and tried to regain her composure, her eyes scanned over him. He looked almost identical to the first time he had appeared although there was no breastplate or armour of any kind. His blonde hair as wild and outrageous as ever standing out more against his dark clothing. He was just as striking as he had been then, if not more so and he was here.

Jareth waited silently watching as Sarah gathered her composure and lifted her self from the floor before she swept her eyes over his body, after all, he had all the time in the world, why rush their reunion. Finally, he broke the silence.

"So, Sarah, I assume you would like my help" Jareth purred "I must say the evidence is quite damning"

"I didn't do it," Sarah said

"No, you didn't" Jareth replied

"I, …..What" Sarah stammered

Jareth simply smirked at her, pushed himself away from the wall and walked slowly towards her. Sarah watched as he moved slowly around the table with elegance and grace, reminding her of a large cat as it stalked its prey. She remained unmoving as he walked behind her. She registered every footfall and the sudden increase of her own heart rate as he stopped. She could feel the heat from his body as he brought his arm around in front of her, the single crystal resting in his palm. His hair brushed across her face and Sarah felt his breath against her cheek as he spoke into her ear.

"Look into the crystal Sarah, let me refresh your memory"

Sarah felt the shiver run through her at having Jareth so close, that old feeling of fear and excitement that he had produced in her so many years ago, returning. She could feel the power he possessed pouring off him, that familiar tingle from his magic. "We will start with you and the disgraceful way in which you draped yourself over that man shall we, precious/" The venom in Jareth's voice as he spoke was unmissable. Sarah brought her gaze towards the crystal he held in his outstretched hand As she looked into its depth and watched the colours swirl, then clear, as before her eyes images began to form.

She saw herself dancing for a few moments with Damien, Darren. Then the image shifted across the club to Stacey and her partner. Sarah watched, her eyes narrowing, as Stacey placed something into her drink. Then the image shifted to them leaving the club and Sarah immediately collapsing as the air hit her. She watched as they bundled her into the car. Then the image changed to the jewellery store and the robbery. Sarah watched her eyes widening as one of the masked robbers heartlessly drove the knife into the man's chest. She gasped as the crystal showed them wrap her hand around the handle of the blade before throwing into some bushes. They placed empty jewellery cases into her lifeless hand before returning them to the jewellery store. Then she saw the guy she had danced with entering the store opposite that housed the CCTV camera while the other two positioned her in the car. The image swirled again to Stacey, the morning after, in her apartment, hiding items while Sarah made coffee.

Jareth lowered the crystal and Sarah turned to face him her face even paler, while her eyes showed more anger than worry. Her voice took on a distinct bitterness.

"That sneaky, two-faced bitch" Sarah yelled She paced the small room her fists clenching and unclenching as she began to realise the deceit. Finally, she stopped and turned to Jareth who had remained in the same spot simply watching her.

"How do I prove all that"

Jareth straightened his gloves, simply tilted his head to the side

"You can't" he replied calmly "I simply wanted you to see the truth and as you have called my name and made a wish to return it is irrelevant"

"Wait, what, I" Sarah began to stammer

"Didn't mean it" Jareth finished with a snarl

He placed his hand under her chin lifting her head up so she had to look at him. He remained, gazing into her eyes for a few moments before his fingers moved to caress her cheek.

"Really Sarah, I had such hope for you. How you disappoint me"

Sarah narrowed her eyes and her temper began to rise once more. She quickly slapped Jareth's hand away and moved to the opposite side of the room to stand before the mirror. She had no idea what to do, she could see no way out of this mess other than Jareth.

Jareth said nothing, he seated himself upon one of the vacant chairs, stretched his legs out and rested his boots upon the table. A crop appeared in his hand and he began to tap it rhythmically against his boot while he waited. He cast his eyes over her, she had certainly turned out well, far better than he had expected her to and he was extremely pleased with this recent turn of events although he would never let her know.

Sarah stared into the mirror, she could see Jareth behind her and she knew that on the other side of the mirror, hidden from view would be her father and the officers. Her father was a fantastic lawyer, one of the best in the business. He had worked on many high-profile cases but in her heart, she knew that even he could not help her. Slowly she turned back around to face the King of the Goblins.

"What will it cost me for your help"

Jareth stopped his rhythmic tapping, slowly lowering his boots to the floor, he rose out of the chair and walked towards her. He took his time in approaching her and began to circle around her his fingers stroking his chin in contemplation. He studied her, his eyes sweeping over every inch of her body. She had changed, matured and he was pleased.

"Well, I am assuming you do not want me to leave you in this predicament and you have already wished yourself back to my Labyrinth" Sarah nodded

"Then the cost to you will be this" be paused placing his riding crop under her chin before running it down along her throat and resting it just above her breastbone "You will surrender yourself to me, you will do everything I ask, EVERYTHING, without question, no matter what"

Sarah stared at him her eyes growing wide as he spoke each word. His eyes never left hers the whole time he spoke, they were cruel and cold in a way Sarah had never seen before.

"You want me to hand over complete control of my life, to you," Sarah asked

"Precisely, or I can leave you here to take your chances" Jareth replied smirking. He leaned forward his face centimetres from hers "I assure you, Sarah, orange jumpsuits do not suit you at all"

Sarah swallowed Jareth's comment confirming her suspicion that she would end up in prison. A million thoughts raced through her mind at once, how would this affect her father, Toby even Karen. She was innocent but no way to prove it. But to give complete control to Jareth.

"I don't have much choice, do I," Sarah said crossing her arms

"There is always a choice Sarah, it is just deciding which one to take"

Sarah did not miss the smirk on Jareth's face or the smug way in which he held himself, he knew she wouldn't choose prison, the bastard knew she had no choice.

"Time is becoming short Sarah and I have a Kingdom to run"

"I guess the devil I know is better than the one I don't" Sarah replied with a sigh "Fine take me back"

Jareth grasped her upper arm tightly and pulled her towards him, his whole temperament changing within a split second. His other arm wrapped tightly around her waist holding her flush against him. His breath once more caressing her cheek, his voice now sounding so sinister.

"Dear girl, this devil you do not know at all"


End file.
